POS universe
This article lists the differences between the official Sierra universe and The Silver Lining universe. Background Although The Silver Lining uses some information inspired by The King's Quest Companion, the team has chosen to ignore the book for the most part (this means that there are some inconsistencies between TSL and the companion). Instead choosing to only use information originating from the games (though in a few instances they chose to take liberties with the details of the games for the sake of their story). *The door under the lefthand stairs in the Grand Hall of the Castle of the Crown, leads to a hallway (rather than directly to the kitchen/Cook as in KQ6). On the left side of the hallway is the castle kitchen, and at the end of the hallway is the entrance to the castle courtyard. *Etheria is not part of Eldritch, they are treated as separate lands. Etheria and Eldrich may be part of the same world as Daventry, rather than in parallel worlds of the Multiverse. *The Enchanted Island and quartz tower (unofficial) are important to the plot of The Silver Lining, though the appearance of the tower is not consistent with the tower as seen during KQ2.http://www.tsl-game.com/media/wallpapers/Two_Valanices_800x600.jpg According to the Four Winds, it was part of a land that could only be reached through the three doors (in official lore, it could be reached by sea, but the land's exact location was unknown). Withdrawal The unofficial timeline gives dates for the first withdrawal. The King's Quest Companion, the only official source to mention the withdrawals, never actually mentions when the events took place (though one reference suggests it was between a thousand to a few eons ago). The manuals never mention withdrawals and rather give a different theory of Daventry's existence, stating that Daventry existed on the earth in the past. The date was formerly 4000 BDC in earlier versions of the TSL timeline, but changed to 10,000 BDC due to inspiration from the earliest known date in the official timeline, c. 10,000 BGC. That is 10.5 millenia ago, that means 10 millenia before the founding of the Kingdom of Daventry). Green Isles * The Land of the Green Isles seen in the navigation chart, and the island flyover, does not particularly conform to the geography (I.E. mountain ranges) of the islands seen on the magic map in King's Quest 6. * For whatever reason the designers put the former location of the Cliffs of Logic on the north side of the island. In KQ6 Cliffs of Logic was on the southside of the island. * The game also fails to give a good reason why the the Winged One race would build steps up to the top of their mountain. An issue of Four Winds tries to explain that they are trying to learn how to interact with people more, and decided to create the staircase to allow people up to their city. They decided to destroy the clifs because it was built for and related to an ancient prophecy to which Alexander solved, and was no longer relevant. *In the KQ6 continuity it is said that they prize their privacy, and prefer to limit visitors (as stated in the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles). It is also said in the Guidebook, that the Winged Ones fiercly protective of any of the artifacts left behind by the Ancient Ones race, their creators, much as an archaeologist would be protective of a site of World Heritage. The Cliffs were one such artifact and were built to protect the Ancient Ones from intruders from the seas. The prophecy itself was actually from the Oracle of the Winged Ones, and wasn't ancient but given in recent times just after the minotaur moved into the catacombs and began to attack the Winged Ones city and demanding sacrifices. She made the prophecy just a few years before or after Guidebook was written, about a decade before KQ6. In the King's Quest Companion its stated that the cliffs are the single way up the mountain (besides being carried up), its suggested that the puzzles have reset, to slow down others from reaching the top. *In KQ6 and official material its stated that the Green Isles are a tropical land that remain in spring all year long due to the Druid's weather manipulation. In TSL, a book in the bookstore suggests that the Green Isles has all four seasons, Spring and Summer are mentioned as as covering six months of the year. Isle of Wonders *TSL refers to the island as the 'Isle of Wonders' in KQ6 and official lore, it is only known as the 'Isle of Wonder'. *Shell Beach is the location on the north side of the Isle of Wonders. It is the location of the docks and oyster beds. This location is known simply as 'The Beach' in official sources (a name shared by several other beaches in the Land of the Green Isles). In KQ6 the beach is actually on the south side of the island. *Crying cabbage in TSL, rather than Baby's Tears. *Artistically, the iceberg lettuce in TSL, doesn't much resemble the icerberg lettuce seen in KQ6. It doesn't much resemble any form of lettuce. In KQ6, the lettuce is green much like real lettuce, and grows close to the ground like regular lettuce. The lettuce in TSL looks more like a flower and grows on a stem.]] Green Isles seas *According to information in TSL, it is possible to swim in portions of the seas around Green Isles. Alexander is said to have swim at the beach on the Isle of the Crown, and Graham swims near the beach on Isle of the Sacred Mountain. In KQ6 material it was repeatedly mentioned that it is impossible to swim around the islands, that the undercurrents and riptides will pull people out to see where they drown. *Graham is able to swim to a point along the edge of the Isalnd of the Sacred Mountain in deep water. This is a bit inconsistent with KQ6, in which Alexander would attempt to wade out into the water, and the currents and undertow would ferociously tug at his legs (once he reached the water up to his hips), and pull him out to sea, and then under.56. In official lore it is impossible to swim in the waters surrounding the islands due to the eddies, whirlpools, and currents. * In TSL, Edgar mentions that Alexander swims in the sea around the islands. This is a contradictino to KQ6 which states that the waters are too treacherous to swim in due to the undertow and currents. Alexander's past *Alexander is not willing to speak of his time as a slave. In the companion, he was quite open about all the details when interviewed by Derek Karlavaegen for various periodicals in Daventry. *Alexander never returned to Llewdor following his escape. In Companion (and some versions of Four Winds (later edited)) it says he returned briefly shortly before traveling to the Green Isles. Lord of the Dead In TSL, he is married to Persephone for aeons. In official lore Samhain has been mateless and without companionship for aeons since the time he became Death. Lolotte According to KQ4, Lolotte explains her reason for obtaining the chest was; "I want to have Pandora's Box. It is said that whoever owns it would be in possession of the purist evil.""With the power and evil of Pandora's Box, I would be UNSTOPPABLE!" The game also states that the box was filled with "terrible demons". In TSL, the box contains Shadows including Shadrack, and that the society wants the box in order to free Shadrack. TSL claims that Lolotte loved Edgar. However, a large part of KQ4's plot is that Lolotte is incapable of love, and it is actually poison to her. Cataclysm The The Silver Lining Timeline assumed that the cataclysm in KQ8 only affected Daventry, and not any of the surrounding kingdoms. It did not directly affect the Land of the Green Isles. Princess Rosella was able to travel to the Lands of the Green Isles, distressed about the news of the cataclysm in Daventry. King Alexander attempted to lead an expedition to save his father but failed, forced to retreat back to his lands. It is stated in Mask of Eternity that the cataclysm actually affected the entire world. Graham In TSL, Graham claims to have not shown any "magical ability" before. Yet, in in the official games, in KQ5, Graham uses Iconomancy, the magic without words. The Ferry *The Silver Lining's account of the Island Queen is actually in conflict with the facts presented in the King's Quest 6, which states that the ferry was repaired and put back into service shortly before the wedding (as seen in the best ending of the game). This fact was also mentioned in the The King's Quest Companion. *The docks have been put back into service again. Hassan had turned the ferry service into a formal business, and charges passengers for the ride (apparently cheating them, since the fare was said to be a 'copper coin' in KQ6). A ticket booth stands near the docks, and a light house can be seen off in the distance. In the Companion, its suggested that the Crown funds the ferry. *The Ferry has been fixed by Shamir long after Alexander's wedding, and is running between the islands again. It no longer appears to be owned or supported by the Castle of the Crown, and has become a formal business. According to KQ6 it was repaired before the wedding. Village of the Crown The game's version of the village include two town squares (in contrast to official lore's single village square), the "main square" in TSL, and the old western Market square. In KQ6, vegetation grows where the road is located in TSL. One can see in the background of TSL that it's a pretty expansive place, with main buildings going off into the distance. In TSL the village is pretty expansive, with buildings going up into the mountain sides. In official lore, it was said to be a rather small village, in the Guidebook, and that a single road, passes through the village, in the King's Quest Companion. The single road, Ferry Road passes through the town's single village square and into residential section, and it is said that are onl a few small dirt paths in the town (you only get to see a little into the residential section through an arch, and the last house of the section before the road turns south to the Docks). Derek Karlavaegen's map for the village portrays only the three buildings of the Shop/Market district. Those are the only buildings that can be seen from the Crossroads. Category:Series comparisons Category:TSL